1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle equipped with a damping unit for preventing a vehicle body frame assembly from vibrating under the influence of vibrations generated by a combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, a motorcycle combustion engine is supported on a plurality of engine mounting areas provided in a substantially elongated vehicle body frame assembly. In this respect, see, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-362462. In such a saddle-riding type automotive vehicle, vibration generated by the combustion engine are transmitted to the vehicle body frame assembly through the engine mounting areas and the elongated vehicle body frame assembly assumes the role of a loudspeaker enough to amplify the vibrations from the combustion engine. In the event that those vibrations are so significant as to exceed a level higher than a predetermined level, abnormal noises often result in.
It has, however, been found that if, for example, the design of the vehicle body frame assembly is modified to alter the rigidity, the mass and others of the vehicle body frame assembly, there is the possibility that the feeling during the traveling may be lowered and is therefore undesirable.